candyvalleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Valley Wiki:Rules/Chatroom Policy
The following is a list of rules and guidelines for using the chat feature of this wiki. All rules found within the Editing Policy are also enforced on the chat. Make sure you are also familiar with them. * To join chat you must have at least 15 GOOD mainspace edits. This is to prevent socks and trolls. You will be immediately kicked upon joining if you do not follow this rule. * You must speak English in the chatroom. * If you are inactive in chat for more than 1 hour, you will be kicked from the room. The definition of spam is: irrelevance or any unsolicited messages sent through the internet. ' Even if it something as small as a single letter, it could be classified as spam. Spam clogs up the chat room and could mean important questions or messages get missed. Classifications * Spam can exist in almost any form, even something as simple as a single letter. * Spam can also mean posrting the same message over and over again. If you believe your message isn't getting seen or heard, then private message one of the admins or someone you want to tell. However, irrevelant messages constantly posted will not be tolerated, as they clog up the chat. * Spam can also be just randomly typing letters over and over again; for example: ''akhdhfyr esifjfhfh. These messages will not be tolerated. * Spam will not be tolerated if it is done on other wiki chats as well. This makes all of our wiki users look unprofessional, and the users involved will be punished. Consequences * Spamming the chat once will usually result in a friendly warning by a chat moderator. ** Continuing to spam the chat despite being told to desist will result in you being kicked from the conversation. ** If said person returns and still doesn't desist from spamming the chat, then the consequences will be a two hour ban from chat, maybe more. * The next day, after receiving a friendly warning, if said person spams the chat again, then they will receive a formal warning from an administrator on their talk page. ** Should they spam the chat the next day as well, they will be banned from the wiki for one month by an administrator. * Should a user spam another wiki's chat, or the wiki itself, they will be given a friendly warning by a chat moderator or administrator. ** If they continue to spam wiki chats, they will be given a ban of two weeks, on both the wiki and chat. Using the chat feature of this wiki to harass other users is wrong. It will not be tolerated at all within the chatroom. If you get harassed via private message, let the moderators know. '''Do not fight back. Fighting back could get you in just as much trouble, maybe even more, depending on the seriousness of the situation. Classifications * Directing foul language or swearing at another user whilst they're online is not permitted. * Insulting other users on chat is not permitted. * Joking around is okay, as long as the user at the receiving end of the joke knows it is a joke. ** However, using a joke as an excuse to target or to be rude to other users is not permitted and said users will be warned. * Derogatory comments about race, religion, gender, sexuality, etc. are not allowed. * Getting excessively defensive with other users for not agreeing with you is not allowed. Consequences * Swearing at other users will result in immediately being kicked from the conversation, possibly a two hour ban if it is serious enough. ** Coming back and insulting/using vulgar language towards other users will result in an offficial warning by an administrator on their talk page and a ban from chat. * Insulting other users will result in a warning by a chat moderator. ** Continuing to insult users will result in a ban chosen by the respective chat moderator. The following is a list of all of this wiki's chat moderators, which include administrators. These are the people you can go to if you feel you are mistreated. Administrative Chat Moderators * Gamebuddy2013 * Raspberryjammaster0447 Just rememember to be nice and have fun! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Policy